joey_the_hedgeroachfandomcom-20200213-history
Men in Black
Men in Black is the movie with action agents. Team MIB 'Agent J' Agent J's MIB career starts out when, as NYPD officer James Edwards, he runs down a swift, wall-climbing alien on foot. When MIB Agent K notices his potential, he recruits him into the MIB (it should be noted that within the continuity of the series, the events of Men in Black 3 would imply that K recognized J from their meeting in the 60s). At first, Edwards is suspicious, but he decides to join. He is registered as Agent J and his energetic, enthusiastic attitude brings humor to a bland organization. J is not fond of K's diminutive references to him (son, sport, slick, kid, etc.), but gets used to it. In his various adventures, he encounters Frank, the dog; finds out that Jeebs, the pawn store owner is actually an alien, not just a buyer of stolen goods from chain snatchers like he originally thought when he was a detective; and delivers a baby squid. Their first official mission is to stop an alien Bug from leaving Earth with a tiny galaxy before the galaxy's owners disintegrate the planet. During the final confrontation with the bug, K is swallowed by it in an attempt to get his gun back, leaving J to keep him on Earth. When he starts squishing cockroaches, the Bug confronts him, but before it can attack him, K shoots it from the inside. The Bug was finally killed by Dr. Laurel Weaver (Linda Fiorentino), a morgue worker. When K requests to be neuralyzed (a memory-wiping procedure) to retire, J fulfills the request and his new partner is Laurel, who becomes known as Agent L. 'Agent K' In the first film, he is the agent who recruits Agent J after his first partner, Agent D, retires. He and Zed realize James Edwards' potential and they recruit him into the Men in Black. Kay noted that he admires Edwards' refusal to strictly follow authority as well the as the physical effort he exerted to catch an alien suspect. Kay exhibits a very serious demeanor, rarely joking or smiling and giving very matter-of-fact responses. His mission in the first film is to stop an alien cockroach (a "Bug" of an alien race known for their arrogant dismissal of other life-forms and who feed on carnage caused by wars) from stealing a tiny galaxy before the Bug's enemies destroy Earth to prevent the bugs gaining access to the sub-atomic energy of the galaxy. During the final confrontation with the Bug, it swallows the agents' guns. Kay decides to let the Bug swallow him so he can get his gun back, while Jay distracts him from leaving Earth on a ship. Just as the Bug is about to eat Jay, Kay shoots it from the inside. After Dr Laurel Weaver (a morgue worker who has runs in with the MIB and who the bug kidnapped) finishes it off, K requests that Agent Jay erase Kay's memories of his time with the MIB so that he can retire and reunite with a woman he had loved before joining up, J does so, after K revealed he had not been training J as his new partner, instead as his replacement. 'Agent AA' In Men in Black The Series she is moved to the lab inside MiB headquarters becoming chief scientific officer and also an assistant to Zed. In The Long Goodbye Syndrome when Jay is pursued by Skraaldian aliens she gives Jay a freezing weapon to defend himself from them after Jay accidentally blew one alien up by firing his noisy cricket at him. In The Big Bad Bug Syndrome, Elle is pursued by another Bug named Edwin, Edgar's brother who wants revenge on her for Edgar's death. She is kidnapped again but when Jay and Kay arrive to rescue her all three are captured. They are later rescued by the Worms and a group of Bug bounty hunters. When the Bug bounty hunters need sugar to survive the Worms give them their sugared coffee. The bounty hunters fire at Edwin killing him just like how Edgar was killed. In The Musical Chairs Syndrome her role as chief scientific officer is later replaced by Dr Zan'dozz Zeeltor cause she wanted to move into field 'Agent O' Agent O (shortened to Oh or just simply O') is an agent of the MiB, who appears in ''Men in Black III. She is a veteran agent, in the film becoming chief of the MiB after Zed's passing, who was a secretary back in the 1960s to Zed's predeceesor Chief X. Agent O had a love affair with Kay during this time, but they know their work comes first so they ended their love story. Still, Kay has clear interests in her. Agent D '''Agent D (or just Dee), real name Derrick Cunningham, was a founding member of the MiB, and partner to Agent K. He was an old veteran agent, and had troubles keeping up. He briefly appeared in the beginning of Men in Black (film), and after he is unable to shoot Mikey, he realized he was too old to continue as an agent and asked to be neuralyzed. Kay reluctantly agreed, and Dee finally was retired after 40 years of service. Category:1997 series debut Category:Columbia Category:Movies Category:American Real World Category:Real World Category:Crime Category:Rated 12+